Wonder Woman (1974 Movie)
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Abner Smith * Colonel Henkins * Ahnjayla * Dia * Ting * Joe * Bob * Cass * Zoe * Fred * Wesley Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Plot = For reasons not explained in full, Diana, a princess living on an unnamed island filled with Amazons, is given the task of going to America to aid the people there. She emotionally says goodbye to her mother and sisters. We then jump ahead an unknown length of time. Diana is now working for an unidentified secret U.S. government agency led by Steve Trevor. The agency is tasked with recovering a set of recently stolen code books that have been stolen from secret locations around the planet. The code books contain the key to identifying hundreds of undercover agents. After assigning his best men to come up with a plan to recover the books, he surreptitiously turns to Diana - who he knows is actually Wonder Woman, and is actually his best agent (despite working under cover as a secretary) - and assigns her to conduct her own investigations. These lead her in the direction of the wealthy and mysterious Abner Smith. | Cast = Principal Cast Actor Role Cathy Lee Crosby Wonder Woman Kaz Garas Steve Trevor Charlene Holt Hippolyta Ricardo Montalban Abner Smith Supporting Cast Actor Role Richard X. Slattery Colonel Henkins Anita Ford Ahnjayla Beverly Gill Dia Sandy Gaviola Ting Robert Porter Joe Jordan Rhodes Bob Donna Garrett Cass Robert Brehm Zoe Thom Carney Fred Ed McCready Wesley | Notes = * Intended as a pilot for a weekly television series, the film skips showing how Diana became a secret agent, and her first meeting with Steve Trevor and how he learned her identity. * The character of Diana is altered considerably for the TV movie. Rather than displaying superheroic abilities, she is instead depicted as a competent spy and investigator with superior hand-to-hand combat and agility skills. The only accessories corresponding to the comics are her bracelets (though in the film they are treated as spy gadgets: one contains a small explosive, another is used as a grappling hook, and they can also be used as tracking devices), and Diana mentions her invisible plane to Abner. | Trivia = * The subsequent Lynda Carter series was considered a redo, and changed the setting and concept of the series. However, later episodes saw Diana once again working as a secret agent, and even answering to Steve at times. Also, like the Cathy Lee Crosby version of the character, in some of the final episodes Diana no longer disguises herself, though her colleagues remain oblivious to her identity. * It has been suggested that the reason for Wonder Woman deviating from her comic book appearance and abilities is that the pilot was based upon the so-called I Ching era of the comic book of the late 1960s and early 1970s in which Diana temporarily gave up being a superhero. By the time the TV movie aired, however, Wonder Woman had regained her powers and was once again a superhero in the comic books. | Links = * Wonder Woman (TV Series) * Wonder Woman (2009 Movie) * Wonder Woman television movie at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * Wonder Woman at All Movie Guide (AMG) }} Category:1974